Beachball
Beachball, labeled The Airy One, is a female contestant on The Beach Glows. She has an airy voice, often saying words with extra H sounds hidden in them ("oh no" becomes "oh nho", "alliance" becomes "ahlliahnce" etc.) giving her a diction that's hard for others to practice. Personality Beachball is a hearted girl who takes challenges blissfully, though sometimes she's annoyed about things. She's oftentimes shy when very new people come to greet her. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, she, Sunscreen and Bugspray plan to get an Everything Machine to surprise Napkin when he wakes up from sleep. At first, they use a lemonade stand, and when Lemonade suggests funnel cakes, they disagree. Then Alarm Clock calls them over to sign in to thoughts club. When they're not around, Rubber drinks all the lemonade. When they come back, they find the empty pitcher and complain that that was the last of the lemonade from Candle's cooler. Then Lemonade shows up with funnel cakes, and the girls feel bad that they rejected Lemonade's idea, so they tell her to work with them. When Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Lemonade are selling funnel cakes, Febreze walks by and instantly buys one. At night, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball use the Everything Machine they bought to surprise Napkin, and the object that fell out turned out to be a funnel cake. When he woke up in the morning, Napkin said he should save it for later. In What The Beam Determined, she was first seen telling Brownie to chat with her. Bowling Ball then said Brownie couldn't speak, and Brownie saying "Hey! Listen!" corrected the statement to that she almost couldn't. Beachball then said that it couldn't be doubted. Bowling Ball suggests a race, and the scene is switched before Beachball's response is heard. During the challenge, when Lemonade overhears her commence an alliance between Sunscreen and Bugspray, she asks if she can join. Beachball speaks a thinking receipt, followed by Sunscreen saying "Maybe Later...", then Sunscreen & Bugspray fall off the beam. Afterwards, Beachball moans that she lost her alliance. When she fell off the beam she fell on the water and floated, much to her relief. At night, she is seen still on the water with Rubber, Napkin and Lemonade, saying the other contestants were probably dense enough to sink. She asked if someone should get all of them, and Rubber said this was pointless because they'll eventually die and recover, as Febreze said. In Don't Capsize!, she is the first to be chosen onto a team, which easily got her alliance with her. She doesn't say anything during the challenge except "Whee!", then she does a football-esque cheer with Sunscreen, Bugspray, Febreze, and Rubber. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she is first seen going to Rubber and saying he shouldn't stay up late because they're competing the next day. When Rubber was revealed to have slept through the elimination, she gets at him for not listening to her. In the challenge, when Sunscreen asked if they had the power to win, she got distracted answering "yes" and got out. In Creating Comfort, she enjoys making the beds, and when Nintendo announces that the following challenge won't be physical, she says "And the boring approaches...". In Time to Rhyme, she is first seen sarcasticly saying "thanks" to "Welcome to the elimination". When Beachball's in the bottom two, she asserts the viewers called her fat. Sure enough, Thread is eliminated, then comes Beachball's favorite challenge, poetry. With Sunscreen and Bugspray partners without her, she takes time to think of an extra good poem. She recites the first verse of "I Want Your Love", which no one else has ever heard of so she gets 21/30, winning immunity on the losing team. Finally, she is seen asleep in the epilogue after the difficult work. Gallery Ch03_pic29.png|Beachball at the Rejah City Carnival. Trivia *She can float on water, like any Beachball can. *She, Sunscreen and Bugspray are in an alliance. *She, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Lemonade are the 4 oldest contestants. *She is the only beach ball in the object show community whose name is one word. The others are all "Beach Ball." Then again, Lightbulb from II has a similar property; in English, "light bulb" is two words. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestants